


friends

by hello_shj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_shj/pseuds/hello_shj
Summary: more than friends?





	friends

Friends

"But i want us to be more than friends"

Renjun knows what Jaemin means, but he's too scared to even think of it

"Friends... with benefits"

Jaemin raised his brows. The older just blurted it out as a joke, but it didn't come off as that

"You sure?"

_No. Not really. But it's better than getting tied, having intimacy with no strings attached._

"I like the idea" Renjun leaned in to whisper in the younger's ear.

Jaemin turned around to look Renjun in the eyes. There's something in his brown orbs that made the latter want to touch his soul.

"Maybe we can give it a try" he whispered back in a low, deep, husky voice. The proximity between their faces slowly closes, and Renjun just can't resist it.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is extremely short (but your dick is shorter lolololol peace). this is my first work that's why you can smell my inexperience in writing. I'll try making longer works in the future. uwu. stream wakey wakey


End file.
